Lovers in Heat
by nijiberri
Summary: Headband removed, face flushed, with biting lips Ritsu weakly responded, "I'm sorry Mio, I couldn't help myself."


**A/N:** Ok, sorry for taking so long with this fic. As mentioned before in my profile, my previous mac died in like a freak accident, but I got a new one so no worries. :D This is like the 3rd time? I've written a M-rated fic and I feel like I kind of rushed through it a bit, but I hope you still all like it! Thanks for all my previous reviewers and favers, it means a bunch to me! Now more Mitsu goodness I give you~!  
**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill, I do not own K-On!

* * *

98 degrees.

Ritsu glared at the thermometer like it was the sole cause for the unbearable heat bestowed upon the students of Sakuragaoka Girls High School. The temperature had been like this all week. It was starting to tick her off.

Her mood hadn't been the greatest lately.

Due to the recent heat wave Mio, her lovely girlfriend, didn't feel like engaging in any physical contact at all.

This left a very sexual deprived Ritsu Tainaka .

The heat didn't stop the brown haired girl from trying though. Oh no, it indeed didn't. Ritsu begged and pleaded and even resorted to 'dirty' tactics, but Mio still wouldn't budge especially with exams coming up and all.

Tugging on her uniform, Ritsu leaned back in her chair, attempting to cool off a bit. Remembering that the air conditioner was recently installed in the K-ON club room, Ritsu brightened up a bit...until she remembered another small detail. Yui was allergic to the air conditioner.

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Ritsu shouted and stood straight up, her hands firmly planted on the sides of her desk.

"Tainaka-san would you please sit down and refrain from causing further disturbance?" Sawako asked in a stern voice.

Realizing what she had done, she quickly sat back down in her seat. Each of the K-ON members gave a worried glance in the direction of their drummer before returning their focus back onto the lesson.

The heat was really intolerable.

None of the words Sawako was saying was even remotely registering in Ritsu's brain. This was even worse because of said exams coming up, Ritsu had enough trouble studying at it is. Instead of the lesson, Ritsu decided to concentrate on Mio.

Still worried about her girlfriend, Mio gave a quick glance back at Ritsu...only to be surprised from the response she got back.

Ritsu gave her a direct stare before blowing a kiss and winking.

With a quick and sharp turn Mio whipped her head around, staring at her desk like it was the most interesting thing in the whole wide world.

"Mio-chan, mio-chan." Her classmate whispered, tapping her shoulder before passing her a note.

Her face still flushed from her idiot of a girlfriend, Mio quickly unfolded the note.

'Mio-chan~ Don't forget to pick up your panties later that you forgot at my house last night -3 Ristu PS: though I wouldn't mind keeping them :)'

"RITSU!" Mio screamed before she could stop herself.

"TAINAKA! AKIYAMA! OUT! NOW!"

Making their way out of the classroom, Ristu could only laugh while her girlfriend glared at her.

xxx

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" A certain black haired girl screamed.

"Eh? What's wrong with me?...Nothing, well at least I don't think so." Ritsu answered, before flashing Mio a innocent smile.

"I'm considering breaking up with you, you know?" Mio said with a straight face.

"Ehhhhhh? But Mio, I didn't even do anything wrong. You really did leave your panties at my house and they're even the really cute ones with all the little kitty paws on them. I thought you really liked that one?"

"Ah, shut up Ristu and stop saying that word!"

Mio covered her ears and pretended that Ritsu hadn't just said 'her panties' aloud in the hallway where everyone could hear. This only edged the drummer on more though.

"Hmm? Oh you mean panties?" Ritsu smirked. It wasn't her fault that her childhood friend got embarrassed so easily. The cute flustered expressions she made were just a bonus.

"Ahhhh! Can't hear! Can't hear!" Crouching in the corner, Mio continued to cover her ears in attempt to drown out all sound.

"Panties! Panties! Panties!" Ritsu yelled for the whole school to hear.

Thankfully for Mio, school had already let out and the only ones left in the building were students from clubs. Usually they would still be practicing, but Azusa was out due to a cold and Mugi had some business to attend to.

"Ah, I'm leaving with you! You can walk home by yourself!"

"Aww, Mio-chan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, would a kiss make it better, my princess?" Ritsu suggested with a wink.

"Gah Ristu! Stop it! Seriously...we're in public." Mio whispered in a low voice, a blush forming on her pale complexion.

This struck Ritsu's interest. Usually the dark haired girl would have hit her by now. Did this mean she was as sexually deprived as she was? Thinking about this to herself, Ritsu thought she had better behave herself on the way home before Mio was seriously annoyed with her...

"...so does this mean we're going to 'do' it when we get home?" Ritsu whispered seductively into Mio's ear.

Smack!

...however Ritsu's ever teasing nature always did get the best of her.

xxx

"Ritsu, stop looking at me. It's nerve wracking." Mio glanced back clutching her shirt to her chest.

Wherever the gods may be, Ritsu was thanking them.

On their very long and hot journey back to the Akiyama's residence, a sprinkler (a very awesome and holy sprinkler), decided to turn on exactly the moment Mio decided to step in front of it,...unknowingly of course.

This is why she was currently standing in front of her girlfriend half nude. She always had the worst luck. The WORST luck.

"Ritsu? Ritsu, hello? Did you hear me? Turn away or wait in the other room like I asked you before." Blushing even more, Mio was getting even more embarrassed by the second. Ritsu's eyes seemed to be glued to her...and was that drool?

"Huh? Oh but Mio, we've changed in front each a thousand times, besides it's not like it's anything I haven't seen." The brown haired girl replied with a smirk.

"Ritsu turn away." She tried to say demandingly, but knowing Ritsu, she probably wouldn't.

"Miooooooooooo, you haven't let me touch you in days, let alone kiss you and know I can't even watch you get changed? Oh the tragedies of being Akiyama Mio's girlfriends." Pretending to faint, Ritsu dramatically threw her body back to the floor.

"You sound like a pervert Ritsu. Ugh, fine. Just don't do anything funny, okay?"

"Funny? Why my princess whatever do you mean? A lowly peasant like me would surely not try anything...unless my princess is implying..."

"Ritsu!"

"Hahaha, Mio come on, don't get so worked up, I'm just joking. Just go ahead and change, I won't do anything, I promise." With a reassuring smile from her girlfriend, the bassist released a sigh and went back to changing out of her wet clothes.

Any decently normal person would have respected another person's 'personal space' as to call it, but when it came to her childhood friend, 'personal space' doesn't even register in her mind. Mio released another sigh; she could practically feel her friend's eye burning into her back. Their relationship surely isn't a very healthy one.

It wasn't like Mio didn't want to engage in um...such 'physical activities' that relationships came with. In fact she felt the same as Ritsu, maybe even worse. She was mustering every little ounce of will power she had left to restrain herself from pouncing on the drummer.

Mio unclasped her bra and quickly put a new one before she ended up giving Ritsu a free show. This wasn't healthy at all. She was pretty sure the other girl was drooling by now.

Jumping from the contact, Mio was quickly enveloped in a hug. Two hands slid across her chest to help her with the clasping of her bra located conviently in the front.

"Ritsu, I told you we ca..." she tilted her back to look at the newly source of warmth behind her.

Headband removed, face flushed, with biting lips Ritsu weakly responded, "I'm sorry Mio, I couldn't help myself." She quickly removed her hands before standing back.

Confused, Mio wasn't sure if Ritsu was just trying to trick her or actually be sincere. Whatever Ritsu's actual intentions were, Mio really couldn't care any less right now.

When it came down to it, Tainaka Ritsu is just too adorbale to resist.

Turning around, the bassist tugged Ritsu back towards herself before planting a kiss on her lips.

xxx

Normally, under normal circumstances and all, Ritsu usually was the one who was more dominating.

However, due to the unormal circumstances of the situation, seeing as how Mio was the one to initiate this and with lack of anymore self control she was currently stradling her girlfriend beneath her.

Breathe in. Breath Out.

Mio was trying her hardest not to just completely rape her girlfriend at the moment.

Oh god, she really shouldn't have kissed Ritsu. She knew this was a bad idea. They should be studying. Exams were coming up and the drummer desperately needs to pass if she even wanted to consider going to the same college as herself.

Yet here they are.

"Hey, you okay Mio?" Ritsu sincerely asked bringing a hand up to cup Mio's face.

"..ye..yea."

"You sure? I mean we don't have to, it's okay. I don't want to force you Mio."

At this point and time Mio could die.

Damn Ritsu for being incredilby cute and caring. Why couldn't she be like this all the time?

"No. I mean, no it's okay Ritsu, I want to, really."

Mio bent down and kissed her girlfriend. She could tell that they both needed this, it's been too long. Maybe she shouldn't have been so uptight these past few weeks. She couldn't believe that she held out for this long.

Licking her bottom lip, Mio was begging for entrance which Ritsu happily complied. They continued for a while, tongues battling for dominance before they had to draw back for a breath.

As soon as she regained her breathing, Mio was back to work, planting kisses along Ritsu's jaw and neck. Usually they were both pretty gentle with one another, but today was different; something in Mio made her want to completely dominate Ritsu.

The drummer was fighting back a moan as her girlfriend sucked on her pulse, surely leaving marks for observers later. Hands messily unbuttoning her shirt, Mio worked her way down even further.

Not wasting anytime, the dark haired girl pushed Ritsu's bra up not even bothering to remove it.

She almost cried out when Mio ran her tongue over her exposed nipples.

"Ah..Mi..Mio, not so rou..ahh." Ritsu pleaded before her hands got loss in the dark abyss of Mio's hair.

Mio was not so unforgiving today, she continued to knead, nibble, and suck Ritsu's breast as her other free hand snuck her way underneath the brunette's skirt.

Rubbing her through her panties, Ritsu drew in a sharp breath before arching forward into Mio's hand.

"Ritsu..you..you're so wet." She stated between breaths.

"Mou,..Mio ahh ah," Ritsu complained until Mio slipped a finger into her, "Mi...Mio ahhh, slow..er ah.."

She was about to lose her mind, Mio was being rutheless today. She didn't know what gotten into her; she could barely contain her moans as the bassist added another finger and continued to move in and out of her.

Seeing her girlfriend in such pleasure and for her to be the cause of it gave Mio great joy. She knew she was being a bit rough, but she couldn't help it. Whenever Ritsu was in a submissive state something just comes over her. God, and to think she was the shyer one of the two.

Feeling Ritsu tense up and reaching her limit, Mio kissed Ritsu softly before speeding up her fingers a bit.

"Mio, Mio...aaah I'm...abou..t..aah."

"It's okay Ritsu, just let it go." Mio whispered gently, giving her a final kiss as Ritsu's climax came over her, "I love you, Ritsu."

"Mio, we're home!...uh Mio? Why is Ritsu...Honey!"

"..."

...Mio knew this was a bad idea from the start.

xxx

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. I can't believe my mom walked in on us." Mio repeated again as she burried her head into the pillow.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad, I mean she's seen us making out before. Besides it wasn't like you were the one naked." Ritsu reassured her girlfriend.

"Yea, making out. Remember last time she saw us making out? She didn't let you come over for a month. A entire month, Ritsu! But this time she saw me pleasuring you! You are so never allowed in my house ever again." The bassist pointed out.

"Haha, pleasuring? Mio, really? Come on Mio, it's not that bad, you're over exaggerating a little. It's not like your mom dissaproves of our relationship or anything." Ritsu tried comforting her again.

"Shut up, Ritsu." She glared at the drummer, "I know, I know, but still. I am so traumatized, I can't have sex for the rest of my life."

"I'm pretty sure I can quickly change that." Ritsu said confidently with a smirk.

"Don't even start Ritsu."

"Awww, is princess Mio bitter that she didn't get her turn?"

"Rit..." Mio was about to reprimand her girlfriend before Ritsu gave her a kiss.

"FIVE FEET AT ALL TIMES!" Mrs. Akiyama screamed.

Mio banged her head against the wall; she prayed it would rain soon.

xxx

fin.

* * *

**End A/N: **I hope this read was enjoyable :3 I'm sorry if the whole M-scene wasn't that good, I've personally never experienced that kind of situation let only a kiss, so it's kind of hard to describe a scene like that XD I'm to busy being a good asian and working on college apps A Yea should get on that. Anyways like always please leave a review :D


End file.
